Handheld electronic devices, particularly, smart phones are more and more popular since they can promote a great level of convenience for people in every aspect of living, such as communication, work, study, travel, or entertainment. Each component of the handheld electronic device needs testing during manufacturing thereof to ensure its normal function. A main circuit board of the handheld electronic device is an especially important component since it carries a lot of important electronic components thereon such as the central processing unit (CPU) for the handheld electronic device. Performance of the main circuit board enormously affects the performance of the handheld electronic device. Thus, test of the main circuit board is critical.
Nowadays, test of the main circuit board of the handheld device involves manually inserting flexible printed circuit boards of the main circuit board into a testing apparatus, or manually using test probes to engage contacts of the main circuit board or pins of electrical connectors of the flexible circuit boards. Such manual operations are laborious and cannot meet the production requirement of the handheld electronic device which has a steep ram-up after the debut of the device.